


Vamp match

by TrovaAlexandria



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrovaAlexandria/pseuds/TrovaAlexandria
Summary: There is a way to prevent Josie and Lizzie from merging. The solution is to bond with a vampire if they can find a match. But what if Josie's match appears to be the one person she is trying to avoid?
Relationships: Jade/Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. 1. Two years till the merge

Alaric POV

When Alaric Saltzman walks to the room of his daughters it is a day like any others. Except for them, it is not. Caroline has just called from Europe with news about the merge. This news changed everything. Caroline has searched for a solution to the merge for years, and now she finally found a way to prevent it from happening. The bad news is that the possible solution to this problem brings about a lot of other problems for Lizzie and Josie, so Caroline keeps searching for other solutions while Rick will follow the path of this solution because two years is not a very long time to search for the impossible. There are no other people from the Gemini coven alive, except for Kai, so their only hope was to find a solution in the past. After searching through every supernatural book in libraries in the united states, Caroline went to Europe in the hopes of finding something there. After searching through several libraries in different countries she eventually found a clue in an old book about covens in Italy.

The book talked about a Gemini twin several generations back. Before the twins were able to merge one of them died. To prevent the other Gemini twin from dying, because they could not perform the merge, they searched for a way to save the siphoner. It is unclear how they found a solution, we only know what the solution was. Apparently when the twins merge their energy gets merged as well. Without that energy they would die, that is the Gemini curse. To keep the siphoner from dying, they found an alternative way to get that energy. The best way to get that energy and the solution that the siphoner in the past used is to bond with a vampire. As long as the vampire lives, the siphoner lives as well without having to perform the merge. Since they have to find a vampire match to bond with for both Lizzie and Josie, Caroline and Alaric decided to start looking for a match for the twins immediately.

With a blood spell, they can find the location of possible matches on a map. There are probably more than a few matches in the world, but not all those matches get turned into vampires. And the matches can only be found once those people become vampires. So the chance that there are several matches is minimal. Sometimes there are no matches at all.

The door to Josie and Lizzie's room is already open and Alaric walks in. After saying good morning he tells them that their mom called with a possible way to get out of the merge if they want. They are immediately wide awake and ask what the solution is. When Alaric tells them that to stay alive they need to bond with a vampire they are not enthusiastic about that part, but they want to start searching because they also know that there is only a small chance for another better solution.

Josie POV

We decide to start today after the classes are over. After that dad goes back to his office to bring Emma and Dorian up to date about this news. Lizzie and I go pack our bags and go to breakfast to meet with Hope, Landon, Rafael, Mg, and Kaleb.

After the rest of the school day is over we head towards our father's office to start with the first part: finding our possible vampire matches. Dorian is helping Caroline from the school with understanding the text in the book she has found while Emma and dad will help us with the location spell.

Lizzie is the most enthusiastic about finding a hot vampire match, so Lizzie is the first to perform the spell. Emma tells us we are gonna start with a map of the world and if we find a match will take a map of that area and find a closer location. Lizzie starts by letting some of her blood fall onto the map with the help of a small knife. Under Emma's instruction, she performs the spell to find the location of her possible matches. 

After she performs the spell her blood begins to move. When it ends we can see the location. Her match must be close because the blood ends in the area around Mystic Falls. That makes finding a map of the location easier since we have enough maps of the Mystic Falls area. Alaric takes one out of the closet so that Lizzie can perform the spell once again. When the blood stops it becomes clear that Lizzie's vampire match lives at the Salvatore school. This still leaves about one-third of our school for her possible match. There are still a lot of people that it could be, but we went from somewhere in the world to somewhere in the school, which makes finding her match a lot easier.

Now that Lizzie knows the location of her match it is my turn to perform the spell. Dad gives me a new map of the world and another knife. Emma explains the spell and after I got it right I start for real. First I let some of my blood fall on the map and once that is done I use a spell to close the wound. After that, I start the incantation. Once I am done I wait. After a minute nothing happens. Emma tells me to try it again. Still, after the second time, nothing happens. Emma tells me that this means that right now I have no match. Maybe my possible match is already dead or hasn't been turned into a vampire yet, which means I cannot find them.

Dad immediately calls Caroline to tell her that I do not have a match. This makes searching for another solution all the more important. Caroline and Dorian will keep trying to find out what the information means that they found in the book while searching for another way to keep Lizzie and me from having to perform the merge in case I cannot find a match before the merge. Until Caroline finds another solution I will perform the spell to find a match again in a little while in the hope that a match will appear on the map.


	2. The prison world

Josie POV

One moment we were at the Salvatore school trying to make a new prison world and the next moment, well we were still at the Salvatore School, just not our version of the Salvatore school...

Dad recognized where we were immediately after Sebastian appeared. Sebastion told us why he is here and how he got here. He told Lizzie and me that dad sent him here and a few other people before him. After finding out that dad sent Sebastian here and lied to her about it Lizzie got mad and decided to leave with Sebastian. After trying to stop Lizzie from leaving, which, unsurprisingly, did not work out, dad went to find Kai while I am going to start looking for the ascendant so that we can get out of here. It is my fault that we are here after all. I dabbled with black magic and to get rid of it Lizzie and I tried to create a prison world to send the black magic to. This obviously went wrong.

Before I can leave the school to look for the ascendant I hear someone behind me say ''Quick question. Who the hell are you?'' When I turn around I cannot believe my eyes. This cannot be true, how can she be here? ''Jade?'' After a moment she seems to recognize me as well.''Little Josie Saltzman, all grown up. I'll be damned. Is Lizzie here too?'' 

She looks like Jade and sounds like the Jade I remember, but at the same time, she sounds different. I cannot put my finger on what it is, but something in me screams not to trust this version of Jade, so, to protect Lizzie I lie and tell her ''Uh, no. Jade, what are you doing here?''

I get why my dad sent Sebastian here, but why would he have sent Jade here. Not that I think sending people to a prison world was the right thing to do, but I at least get that Sebastian is dangerous. But why Jade? Dad trusted her, if he would not have trusted her, he would have never let Jade look after me when I was young. She is a vampire sure, and a bit of a rebel, but she always tried to help people, at least the version I used to know ten years ago. 

Slowly she walks over to me and I try to back up, but it is to no use. ''If it's okay with you, can we have this conversation after I eat? Because I'm starving and you look delicious.'' Definitely not the nice and caring Jade I remember. But more importantly, a vampire is trying to kill me and I need a source to siphon magic from if I want to protect myself with my magic. Which is kind of problematic.

Jade is walking towards me with her fangs already on display and every step that she takes gets me more scared. I have no way to get out of this. Lizzie is gone with Sebastian and dad is looking for Kai. Maybe I can siphon Jade when she gets close and stop her from killing me with my magic, but then I need to act quick.

Before she reaches me, she falls to the ground with a stake through her heart. From behind her, a man appears, but not just a man, no the man that saved me is the same man that tried to kill me and Lizzie and killed my biomom. The man before me is my uncle, Kai. My father warned me a thousand times for him. If Kai is here, he must have escaped from the place in the prison world where my dad and Bonnie locked him up years ago.

Despite the fact that Kai might be the most dangerous person here, he also saved me. Which can only mean one thing. He needs us. Probably to get back. But if the stories my dad told are true, as long as he needs me and I play his games, he will be able to keep Jade from killing me. If he does not need me anymore, he will probably kill me himself.

I follow Kai to his hiding place where he tells me about the students that my father send here. Jade, Wendy, and Diego. Wendy is a witch and Diego is a werewolf. He also tells me that they are the ones that freed him, only to hunt him day after day. 

We agree to find a way to get back together and we decide to go and look for the ascendant. Once we find the ascendant we decide to go for the next thing we need to get back to our world: Bennett's blood.

During the walk, he tells me he found donated Bennett blood in the hospital, so that is where we go. When we get to the place where the Bennett blood is supposed to be, it turns out that Jade drank all of it and when she sees us she tries to kill us, again. Kai is able to close the door with his magic, just in time. Apparently, because they are banished to the prison world when they get killed they just come back to life. Over and over again.

We leave and I want to find my dad before Diego and Wendy get to him. Kai tells me that it's useless. That we are not banished to this world and will not get back to life when we get killed. Which will happen in only a matter of time. I ask him if there was another way to get the Bennett blood if he would help me then. I do not have any Bennett blood, but he does not need to know that, he just has to believe that what I give him is Bennett blood.

The trick works, well sort of. Jade comes in and pushes Kai against the wall. Only he is laughing? Of course, he was lying, I should have known. I try to get out of here, but before I can Kai uses his magic and freezes me in place. He takes my weapons and the Bennett blood but says that I can keep the sand clock because he will be gone before it breaks. 

Kai tells Jade to take me to my father and to not kill me yet, but make the both of us suffer. I would like to think about the look on his face when he finds out the Bennett blood is fake, but I am too worried about what Jade is going to do to both me and my dad. It is clear now to me that her humanity is turned off and there is no telling what Jade will do without her humanity turned on.

After Kai leaves Jade walks up to me and says ''this is gonna be so much fun'' like it is some kind of game. When she reaches me, she ties my hands behind my back with a piece of cloth and puts a rag for my mouth. Once Kai's spell is released she takes me back to the Salvatore school and to my father.

Once we are at the school she pushes me in a chair and tells my father what really happened back then with Inez and that she turned her humanity off, as I thought. She blames my father for not helping her while she was screaming for help if only he would have heard it. But that he was too busy protecting his daughters. While she tells this, she walks over to me and caresses my hair. In any other situation it would have been a nice gesture, but not now. Right now it is a threat and I am afraid that Jade will snap and hurt me any moment. 

But after a few moments, she walks away from me again. She wants to play a game with my father. If he survives for twelve hours, Jade will not kill me. He does not want to play her games, but Jade threatens to torture me if he does not play the game. 

Before they leave Jade ties me up to one of the tables so that I cannot follow them. After they leave I try to free myself. It takes a long time and I am getting worried about what is happening with my dad and sister. Just as I free myself from the ropes and want to leave, the phone rings.

It is Kai, calling me to tell me that he found his own way out of the prison world. He wants to thank me for telling him about Malivore. Now he has a way out. I try to keep him from using the pit, but it is to no use. He tells me to hurry and break the sand clock before I will forget him when he falls into the pit. Since the only way to use the sand clock, is to break it, which will make sure I have enough magic to bring us home, but it will also turn me into an evil version of myself. It was the last thing I want, but if it is the only way to save my sister and my father from getting killed and the only way to bring us all home, I have to break the sand clock.

Before Kai can fall into the pit I run towards the sand clock and without thinking about it twice I throw it on the floor as hard as I can. And then, everything turns black.


	3. One and a half year till the merge

I am the last person to get back from the prison world after Sebastian became the anchor. When I turn around everyone is already there. Wendy, Jade, my dad, Lizzie, Hope, and Alyssa. The black magic stayed in the prison world like we hoped it would and I am finally myself again. I know everyone is happy to have the real me back and not the black magic version of me. She was kind of a bitch, even if she got us home. After a moment Hope turns to me and tells me that Landon is in trouble and we hurry outside to look for him.

When we finally get to the forest outside there is nobody to be found. After a few moments of frantically looking around, we can see something flying in the air. Is that Landon? 

It is Landon and he is carrying Dorian, who is badly hurt. As soon as Landon lands he puts Dorian on the ground and Emma and Alaric hurry to get Dorian inside so that Emma can use a healing spell to help him.

My sister and I leave Hope and Landon to themselves. It does not happen every day that you learn that your boyfriend can fly, so they could use some time to themselves. When we get inside we go and check with dad and see how Dorian is doing. 

He tells us that after Emma used several healing spells he will live, but he will need some time to recover after being hit with an arrow. Once we know that Dorian will live my sister leaves with a goodbye to us to find the rest of our friends and tell them that we are alive and safe.

When I turn around to leave my dad calls me back and asks me to put up a barrier spell in the old mill. His priority right now is Dorian. But since he will not have a chance to talk with Alyssa, Wendy, and Jade tonight he thinks it is a good idea to have them locked up in the old mill. That way he can focus on Dorian without having to worry about trouble tonight. He will talk with them all tomorrow and decide what to do then after what happened ten years ago in the prison world, and with what Alyssa did and tried to do.

Jade. With what was happening with Landon and Dorian since we came back I had no time to think about her being back at the Salvatore school. Like with her humanity on and back in this world. I know I shouldn't be, but I am still a bit scared when I think of being close to her. In the past, there have been a lot of monsters that were trying to kill me, but this is different. Jade is someone I knew and trusted. It is scary to know that she still wanted to kill me. And not just kill me, she threatened to torture me. 

It may sound stupid, but I have never been so scared in my life, which is why I would prefer to stay away from Jade, at least for a little while. But my dad needs to stay with Dorian and Lizzie wanted to go and see our friends, so I will go even if I really do not want to. So I tell my dad that I will put up the barrier spell and leave after he thanks me and before I leave he tells me he is glad to have the real me back.

Before I go to the old mill, I go to the library to get the spellbook about barrier spells. I search for the book with the best spell to use, but really I am just wasting time so I can stay away from the old mill a little longer. After browsing through all the books about barrier spells I decide that I cannot waste any more time and pick the book with the barrier spell that I want to use.

My plan is to put up the barrier spell and get away from the old mill as soon as possible. Preferably without having conversations with Alyssa, Wendy, or Jade. Well, mostly Jade. When I get to the old mill I immediately open the spellbook on the right page, siphon some magic from the building, and start with the incantation.

Just as I am done and want to walk away, Jade walks up to me. ''Hey, so, Uhm, Lizzie should stay off her feet for a day or two.'' When I nod my head and want to turn around again Jade speaks again and says ''and, uh, she shouldn't lift anything heavy.''

When I turn around again to walk away she adds ''I'm glad to have the real you back.'' And despite everything that has happened I am glad to have Jade back with her humanity on. So before I walk away I say ''same.'' After that, I walk away, but before I get too far I turn around and smile back at Jade, only to see that she was already smiling back at me. 

Oh, great, not only am I scared of what happened with Jade in the prison world and also remembering who she used to be but now I am also getting a crush on her. Great, to make everything with Jade even more complicated.

All my past relationships have ended in heartbreak for me, and Jade would be no different. Besides, she wanted to kill and torture me in the prison world, and she looked after me when I was young. Not really the best foundation for a relationship. The best thing I can do is stop this crush before it gets out of hand. The only way I can think of now is to stay away from Jade until my crush fades away and I do not feel scared of Jade anymore. With my beginning crush and me being kind of scared of Jade and confused it is the best thing to do right now. For once, I need to put myself first. After everything that happened, I need some stability. No drama and complications, which means absolutely no Jade.

With that plan on my mind, I quickly walk away from the old mill back to the school. When I get back to my room I find that Lizzie is already back from our friends and lying in my bed. She is looking a bit pale. I ask her how she feels and she tells me that it still hurts and that she is pretty tired but glad to be back. I tell her that I am glad to be back as well as I climb next to her into my bed. With my new resolution to keep away from Jade on my mind, I fall asleep.


	4. That went wrong quickly

One moment I was lying in my bed, and the next I find myself back at the old mill. Like in a trance I walk over to Jade. Right now I am not scared, I just want to be close to her. Once I am close to her, I sit next to her and caress her hair. Before I know what to think about what I am doing she wakes up with a bolt. ''Josie, god, you scared me.''

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay.'' She looks at me in confusion and asks ''Why?'' That is a good question, since I do remember walking away from the mill with a plan to stay away from Jade, so I decide to answer her truthfully. ''I don't know. I guess I've just been thinking about you.'' She looks even more confused now, but also hopeful when she asks ''You have?'' ''Actually, I can't stop thinking about you.'' This reaction brings a shy smile to her face. ''I've been thinking about you too.'' After that, we both smile, and without me noticing I get closer to Jade until we are close enough to kiss. I lean the last part in and kiss her. The kiss is short and sweet. After the first kiss, Jade gets a bit more confident and leans in for a second longer kiss. She puts one of her hands on my face and the other on my side. After a moment she pulls me carefully closer to deepen the kiss. Like Jade herself, she is both gentle and strong in her actions. Before this moment I didn't know it was possible to be kissed by someone that way.

The next thing I know, I wake up in my own bed. Wait, was this a dream? It felt so real. However much I wish it would have been real, I am relieved that it was just a dream. It is better to stay away from Jade and focus on myself for now. 

Apparently, I must have made some noise before I awoke, because Lizzie asks me if I had a sex dream. After probably unsuccessfully trying to make her believe that I did not have a sex dream I get out of bed to go to the toilet. Once I get out of bed I notice my feet. They have sand all over them. Which is weird, since I showered before going to bed. Was my dream not a dream then? Did I sleepwalk, or has it something to do with magic? Did I really kiss Jade? 

Let's hope that it is just a dream or something. Otherwise, my plan to stay away from Jade has already failed. It would be easier to believe if there was no sand all over my feet. But despite the evidence, I decide to ignore it for now and pretend it has never happened. Real mature, yeah, but if I believe I kissed Jade, I have already lost. In the bathroom, I clean the sand from my feet and after that, I head back to bed and hope that there will be no more weird dreams or whatever happened.

The next day I wake up without any more weird dreams. Lizzie and I get ready to go downstairs. It is the weekend, but after everything that happened Emma decided that our group could use a therapy session. I do not know why they still decide that is a good idea. Cause most of the time the therapy sessions end, well, let's go with badly.

Once Lizzie and I get our breakfast we head to the gym where the session will take place. I am not thrilled to participate, but it is better to get it over with. When we get to the gym, Rafael, MG, and Hope are already here. Looking at hope, I see that I am not the only one that would rather be somewhere else. But to make matters worse, after Lizzie and I grab a seat, Jade appears in the doorway. Like I need any more reason to leave and hide somewhere preferably far away from here.

She apologizes for being late, saying that she had weird dreams. At the mention of weird dreams I tens up, it cannot be, right? But if I am right, I can guess what her dream was about. Great, now I really want to be anywhere but here. In the hopes of disappearing, I sack down on my chair when Jade walks over to our group to take a seat. I try not to look at her when she walks over, but I cannot help but steal a glimpse. Despite last night, Jade looks great, definitely not sleep deprived. Upside of being a vampire, I guess.

After Jade takes a seat, Lizzie speaks up and says ''what is she doing here?'' Guess I am not the only one that would rather stay away from Jade, although I am pretty sure that Lizzie's reasons are not the same as my own. Emma tells us that after everything that has happened it would be useful to work all through it together. We will use Vardemus's Chambre de Chasse. All of us will create a story and setting together with a story specifically designed to help us figure things out.

After Emma opens the box, I can feel myself getting sent to an alternative world. After that, there is nothing till I get the word that will get me out. Battlefield. Of course, at least it is appropriate for this therapy session I guess.

For those who want to know what happened. It was sort of a horror movie. Someone tried to kill all of us. And when I mean someone, I mean mine and Jade's alter ego, aka dark Josie and no-humanity Jade. The only ones who did not end up dead are Hope and me. At least not before remembering that this is not real after getting the word to get out. Then, before one of us can utter the word out loud, dark Josie and no-humanity Jade appear.

No need to explain the gory details. Let's just keep it simple. Hope and I woke up moments after that. Both juping out of our chair, gasping and looking at each other with a shocked look on both our faces. We were apparently the last ones to wake up. The rest was looking at us with worried expressions on their faces.

Since Hope and I were the last to wake up, the rest had already told Emma about the disaster that was this therapy session. Now that everyone is awake, we take our seats again so that Emma can talk with us about what happened.

Every one of us is involved in making the alternative world. The story that happens is a combination of all the problems that we have. But if one of us is more troubled than anyone else, their story will be the biggest and impact the stories of the rest. While Emma says this she looks at me.

Emma tells us that this therapy session is over and that we can go. Except for me and Jade, she would like us to stay. Lizzie and Hope both leave together after giving me a look, wishing me luck with their eyes. Rafael and MG follow them with a smile to both Jade and me.

Once the rest has left Emma asks us to sit down again. Jade gets back to the seat she previously sat in while I take the seat furthest from her and do my very best to pretend that Jade is not here. This therapy session only confirmed my fears that I should stay away from Jade.

Emma says she wanted to speak to us since both our alter egos killed everyone including ourselves. She says that she thinks that only one of us influenced the main part of the story including the dark-Josie and no-humanity Jade.

She first looks at Jade and asks if she thinks it would be her. I can feel Jade looking at me, but I do not turn. The only way that this is going to work is total avoidance. After a moment I can feel Jade's eyes leaving me and hear her say. ''Obviously, I am scared of my version without my humanity turned on and all the things that I did. But I am not afraid of Josie. Neither version, so I do not think it was me in this case.'' ''Oke, thank you, Jade, I think you are right. You can go, I would like to see you tomorrow if that is okay.'' ''Yeah, sure'', Jade says. Then I can hear her leaving, but I only turn my head once I can hear the door close after Jade.

Emma comes and sits next to me. She starts to speak ''I would be surprised after everything that happened that you are not scared of everything that happened in the prison world. But it is not your fault, Josie.'' ''Except it is, I did the black magic, I decided to do that, I may have been manipulated, but I still did it.'' Emma can probably see that I am not going to accept anything she says right now, cause I can hear her taking a deep breath before saying ''I would like to see you daily for the next couple of weeks Josie. It is okay to be scared and confused, you have every right to feel this way.'' After a nod in Emma's direction, I stand up and walk to the door.


	5. Plan A

When I close the gym door behind me and turn around I find Jade standing further down the corridor. Probably to keep from hearing what Emma and I were saying. I am really grateful that she was not listening in, but it would have been amazing if she wouldn't have been waiting at all. 

I still have a small amount of hope that she is just waiting to talk with Emma herself, so I avoid her gaze while walking away from the gym. I would have taken another corridor to avoid Jade if this wasn't the only way out of the gym on this side. When I get close to Jade, while still not looking at her, all my hopes of avoiding her evaporates when I hear Jade say. ''Hey, Josie, could we talk?''

I do not want to be rude, but it is really for the best if we do not talk, so I nod no without looking at Jade, feeling guilty while doing so, while I keep walking. When I walk past Jade I start walking faster, no idea why, since there is absolutely no way that I can be faster than a vampire. This is proven when Jade carefully grabs my wrist to make sure I stop walking. When I still do not lookup Jade says ''Josie, please''. I do not want to be necessarily rude to Jade, but I cannot do this. Not now. Despite everything, I know Jade will respect that, so I say ''Sorry, I cannot, please, Jade.'' She lets go of my wrist and I can see her moving out of my way. Still, without looking up, I start walking again. When I am nearing the end of the corridor I say ''sorry Jade,'' knowing she can still hear me with her vampire hearing.

After that, I head back to my room. Normally Lizzie would ask me what is wrong, but this time she does not. Maybe It is the look on my face, or knowing what happened in the prison world. Maybe it is both. She pulls the blanket in her bed up for me and without saying anything I get into the bed beside her. Everything must have been more draining than I thought, cause within a few minutes I fall asleep. 

The next morning before classes Lizzie and I find ourselves once again in our father's office. Caroline called early this morning about news on the merge. The bad news is that she has not found another way out of the merge, although nobody really thought there would be another way if we are being honest. The good news is that she has found out how to 'test' which vampire is a match and how to perform the matching ritual. 

There are several things that connect us to our vampire match. The first is that the vampire will not lose control when drinking from their match. Which is a bit tricky to test with young vampires that do not have a lot of control. And it is impossible to test with rippers who are not able to control themselves and they would kill us if we are not a match. 

Another way that you can find out who is a match is by doing a ritual during the full moon. Kind of ironic. A ritual between witches and vampires, bound to the full moon. Not a werewolf in sight.

We will perform the ritual, because letting all vampires drink from us to find out if they can kill us or not is not really an option since you can only try it once. Lizzie has the most possible matches, so we will start with finding her match. You cannot let so many vampires into the ritual, so we will need more than one full moon, whereas with finding my match we will only need one night with a full moon. More importantly, until she finds her match, Lizzie will not be able to stop with the ritual. When we start with Lizzie, she will be able to find her match within the three days of the full moon and hopefully won't be stuck in the ritual for a whole month.

When dad is explaining why Lizzie should go first, Lizzie interrupts him. She tells us that when they got attacked by a monster a while ago they got into trouble. There was no one around to get her and MG out of it and Lizzie was not able to siphon magic from MG because he was dying. 

To keep MG from dying and to get at least one of them out of there instead of both of them dying, Lizzie made MG drink her blood. In his weakened state and as a ripper he was not able to withhold from drinking Lizzie's blood. But to their big surprise, MG was easily able to stop himself.

He drank enough to keep both of them alive and get them out of there. Dad does not look happy about it, but as Lizzie said, they did not have a better choice. Besides, it ended with both of them safe and alive. This does however mean that Lizzie already found her vampire match, MG.

Since Lizzie already found her match, we will only have to find my match with the ritual. This means that on the first full moon we will start looking for my vampire match.

There have been four new vampires on the Salvatore school between finding my match on the map and the previous time, so I tell my dad that one of them has to be my match. This feels a bit weird to me, because I have never even talked to these vampires, and one of them is supposed to be my match. I really hope they are nice, at least the one who will be my match. And hope that they want to bond with me.

While I am worried about this my dad speaks up and says ''five'' when both Lizzie and I look at him with a confused expression on our faces he says ''there are four newly turned vampires that came to the school this year, but there is also a vampire that returned to the school this year, or at least this version of the school.'' ''Who?'' Both Lizzie and I ask. ''Jade'', dad says, like he cannot believe that we already forgot after what happened only a little while ago.

No, it can't be, not Jade. If the therapy session proved anything, it is that Jade and me being together is a very bad idea. I ask my dad if I can prepare myself in the next few days. He looks at me for a moment en probably sees the panic on my face, cause he agrees. At least I can hide the next three days from Jade, and prepare for the possibility that she is my vampire match.


End file.
